A tu lado
by MyErotic
Summary: A veces la vida te pone obstáculos en tu camino que son difíciles de superar, pero solo el amor es capaz de superar hasta la más cruel de las circunstancias... Fanfic de kpop, JYJ: YooSu


**A tu lado**

Despertar cada día y verlo junto a él no tenía ningún precio. Desde que le dio aquel maravilloso sí nunca creyó que la felicidad absoluta tuviera un nombre y un rostro, el de aquel a quien ahora miraba tan fijamente que deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre en ese momento

Ese día no fue distinto a ningún otro, se levantó como cada mañana, preparó el desayuno y sirvió la mesa, a los pocos minutos su novio bajó y se sentó, después de saludarlo con un beso, agradeció por los alimentos recibidos y se propuso a comer, mientras era observado por el otro

— ¿Qué sucede amor? —preguntó cuando lo descubrió mirándolo, recibiendo de parte de él una amable y tierna sonrisa

—Nada, es solo que estoy agradecido por la vida que tengo a tu lado —confesó avergonzado, con un ligero sonrojo que hizo vibrar cada fibra de la piel de Yoochun

—No deberías amarme tanto —dijo apenado, agachando la mirada

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —cuestionó Junsu agobiado

—No conoces todo de mí —murmuró, pero su novio no le escuchó

—Amor, no te escuché —pidió preocupado, Yoochun levantó la mirada y le sonrió, negó con su cabeza

—No es nada, no me hagas caso —dio un último bocado y se levantó de la silla, dándole un beso en los labios al menor— Debo irme a trabajar

—Está bien, te espero por la noche —sonrió tiernamente como solo él solía hacerlo y Yoochun besó su frente, luego de confirmar

…

Luego de terminar todos sus deberes, Junsu tomó un baño, haciendo uso de la tina para relajarse, en menos de una hora su novio volvería a casa y quería recibirlo bien, tranquilo

Llamaron a la puerta justo en el momento que terminaba de vestirse, por segundos creyó que Yoochun habría olvidado las llaves, pero aquello nunca pasaba, así que era poco probable. Peinó su mojado cabello y bajó para abrir

Del otro lado de la puerta había tres hombres de traje, uno de ellos extendió un papel hacia él, mostrando un gesto mal encarado

—Buscamos al señor Park Yoochun ¿está en casa? Tiene una orden de arresto —indicó de la forma más fría que Junsu podía imaginar

Por segundos sintió un mareo, por su cabeza pasaron miles de ideas, tantas que lo abrumaron y estuvo a punto de desmayarse, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, era como si su grandiosa felicidad se disipase en cuestión de segundos

— ¿Está en casa o no? —preguntó rudo, sin educación alguna

Junsu negó en silencio, era incapaz de hablar

—Es mejor que no lo encubra —amenazó molesto

—Pase si quiere —dijo con voz temblando— Él suele llegar de trabajar en dos horas o tres —mintió sintiéndose culpable, pero aún no entendía lo que estaba pasando

—Espero no le moleste que esperemos ¿cierto?

—No, adelante —asustado pero firme los dejó pasar. Los tres hombres se sentaron en la sala

El grupo de sujetos rechazó el agua que se les ofreció.

Pasó una hora y Yoochun no llegó, Junsu intuyó que quizás su novio sabía lo que estaba pasando y por eso no se paró en casa, pero él estaba muy angustiado

Después de dos horas los hombres decidieron irse, advirtiendo que si llegase a ver al susodicho, debía decirle que se le buscaba y que debía entregarse por la forma pacífica, él acató.

Junsu lloró cuando los hombres se marcharon, pero no fue capaz de llamar a su novio, seguro los teléfonos estaban intervenidos o algo así. Lo esperó por horas y en la espera se quedó dormido en la sala de la casa. Despertó en la madrugada cuando oyó ruidos en el jardín de enfrente

Asustado se levantó, prendió la luz y se asomó afuera, no había nadie, caminó hacia el comedor y al pasar por la puerta de entrada vio un sobre por debajo, lo recogió. Dentro había una carta, era de Yoochun, le pedía que se reunieran, adjunto estaba un mapa con la dirección de un motel de mala muerte a casi una hora de distancia de ahí

Junsu tomó un taxi para no usar su auto y llegó al lugar indicado. Tocó a la puerta y ahí vio a su novio, Yoochun sonrió, esperando un abrazo, pero Junsu se aventó a él, dándole golpes pequeños y no dolorosos sobre el pecho, mientras lloraba

—Explícame lo que está pasando —exigió molesto, asustado y también feliz por verlo bien

—Primero cálmate —pidió avergonzado, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, eso tranquilizó a Junsu, secó sus lágrimas y asintió

—Tuve mucho miedo

—Lo sé, pero debes escucharme

Yoochun sentó a Junsu en la cama y mientras él permaneció de pie le comenzó a explicar

—Fue hace cinco años, antes que nos hiciéramos novios, yo trabajaba en un bufete jurídico, llevábamos casos muy importantes, políticos, religiosos, incluso la mafia, todos acudían a nosotros porque mi jefe, quien fue juez supremo del tribunal, era uno de los mejores abogados del país

Junsu puso total atención en aquella historia, aunque su novio parecía incómodo contándola

—Un día tuvimos un caso muy particular, la esposa de un judicial fue asesinada, el principal sospechoso era obviamente su marido, con quien estaba a punto de divorciarse debido al adulterio que él cometió, por lo tanto si ella ganaba el caso, que era lo más seguro, gran parte de la fortuna de él sería indemnizada para ella, ese sería el móvil

—No entiendo que tiene que ver contigo

—Bien, no haré el cuento más largo. Había pruebas contundentes en su contra que eran factibles de destruir, ese judicial era nuestro cliente, la familia de la mujer, quienes alegaban que fue él quien la asesinó, eran la parte acusadora —tragó saliva antes de continuar— Ese judicial estaba muy liado con la mafia y para desgracia mía, mi hermano tenía deudas de juego con su banda criminal, me amenazaron conque le matarían si no ayudaba a destruir esas pruebas

Junsu quedó boquiabierto, incrédulo, asustado, mirando como su novio se quebró, comenzando a llorar, podía notar lo arrepentido que estaba

—Era la vida de mi hermano a cambio de la justicia que esa mujer merecía, pero no tuve opción —lloró aturdido, sintiéndose una basura, Junsu no supo cómo reaccionar

—Es mentira, dime que no es cierto

—Lo es, es verdad —secó sus lágrimas— Me he enterado que ese hombre confesó su crimen y ha dicho que yo destruí las pruebas a cambio de un soborno

— ¡Tú no pudiste hacer algo tan vil! —gritó con dolor, desconocía a la persona frente a él

—No me justifico, pero mi hermano es lo único que tenía en aquel entonces después que perdimos a nuestros padres en aquel accidente, yo juré protegerlo y no me di cuenta del momento en que desvió sus pasos, soy responsable de él y lo seré siempre a costa de todo —explicó

—Sí, a costa de la justicia, de la moral, de tu ética personal. No lo puedo creer —indignado se levantó de la cama y avanzó a la puerta, dispuesto a irse, pero Yoochun lo detuvo abrazándolo fuertemente

—Mi hermano era lo único que tenía, pero ahora te tengo a ti, no me abandones —suplicó con tristeza, pero Junsu se negaba, intentando soltarse

—Suéltame, ya no te quiero volver a ver

—Escucha una última cosa y te dejaré ir —pidió abrumado

Junsu se soltó y giró hacia él, se miraron a los ojos

—No me importa recibir un castigo, estoy dispuesto a pagar por mis errores, no me escondí aquí para huir de la justicia, por la mañana me entregaré, lo prometo

Junsu se quedó mirando aún, en silencio

—Solo me interesaba que tú supieras la verdad, no deseo que nadie crea mi poca inocencia, solo necesito que tú creas en mí, porque no puedo contradecir los dichos de ese hombre, aún tiene influencia en la mafia y matarán a mi hermano, así que solo debo admitir que lo hice por dinero y recibir mi condena

—Necesitas explicar todo

—No puedo, solo tú lo sabrás, solo me importa que tú me creas, nadie más

—Estoy confundido, no sé lo que siento. Solo quiero alejarme de ti

—Te amo Junsu, esta será la última vez que nos veamos, te lo prometo, espero que encuentres a alguien más que te merezca y seas feliz, adiós —con ternura le agarró el rostro con ambas manos y le besó tiernamente los labios

Junsu no supo que decir y se alejó, salió de la habitación sin decirle nada, Yoochun se tiró al suelo y comenzó a llorar, durante años en su cabeza cada noche, siempre veía el rostro de aquella mujer que nunca recibió justicia debido a la perversidad de su marido, pero él fue cómplice de ello, no importaba si lo hizo por su hermano o no, aceptaba su parte de culpa

…

Salió del Motel y se apoyó en una pared, llorando horrorizado, con tristeza, sintiendo decepción, pero también intentó comprender la situación, él también tenía un hermano a quien amaba con toda su alma, él podía entender lo que se hace por la familia, por tu sangre

Después de minutos de pensarlo regresó en sus pasos y tocó de nuevo en aquella habitación, Yoochun abrió y se sorprendió de verlo, no pudo decir nada, pues Junsu se aventó a sus brazos y lo comenzó a besar

Cerraron la puerta y caminaron hacia la cama, quitándose la ropa entre besos desesperados y urgentes, aquella sería la última vez que estarían juntos. Se abrazaron desnudos con fuerza, rozando sus pieles calientes

Yoochun se separó solo para besarlo por todo el pecho, mientras lo acariciaba con urgencia, sintiendo cada rincón de su piel entre las manos. Tomó con sus labios una tetilla y la succionó, escuchando los placenteros gemidos de su novio. Bajó por aquella blanca piel hasta su abdomen, lamió el camino que va del ombligo hacia abajo y con su mano derecha acarició el sexo erguido

Metió el pene erecto de Junsu a su boca y lo succionó con dedicación, abrazando las piernas ajenas mientras hundía su cabeza en aquella entrepierna, Junsu le agarró el cabello, acariciándolo al tiempo que recibía aquella boca gloriosa, hasta que la llenó con su líquido blanquecino

Yoochun subió y se besaron apasionadamente, enredó las piernas del menor entre sus brazos y lo penetró de un movimiento, suave y preciso, comenzó a moverse mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos, el mayor se balanceó cada vez más fuerte y justo antes del clímax Junsu comenzó a llorar, abrazándose a la sudorosa y amplia espalda de su novio

—Te amo, no quiero que vayas a prisión —sollozó asustado— Debes decir que te obligaron, quizás te den menos tiempo

—No puedo —lloró también, corriéndose dentro justo después

Los dos se abrazaron antes que terminaran con aquella unión, luego se miraron a los ojos y se besaron mientras Yoochun abandonaba el cuerpo de Junsu. Sus cuerpos húmedos permanecieron abrazados

—Te amo mi amor, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado —susurró con dulzura al oído del menor, Junsu sonrió y limpió sus lágrimas

—Incluso si el mundo entero te considera un monstruo, yo siempre voy amarte —confesó con ternura, Yoochun besó su frente y a los pocos segundos Junsu se quedó dormido.

Abrió los ojos y en aquella horrible y maloliente habitación de Motel barato solo se encontró él, la cama vacía le supo a polvo. Recordó todo lo de anoche y abrumado lloró, solitario en aquel lugar, donde vivió un triste pero hermoso momento, el más doloroso de toda su existencia.

…

Caminó decidido hasta las afueras de aquel gris y terrible sitio, aquel día hacía un sol impresionante, de ese que te cala la piel y sientes que en cualquier momento vas a hervir, pero su corazón estaba emocionado, esperó por aquel día quince largos años

La puerta se abrió, dos custodios lo acompañaban, Junsu sonrió y vio a aquel a quien todavía amaba, a quien se negó siempre a reemplazar, pese a las peticiones de su mismo novio por dejarlo y buscar su felicidad en otro lado, pero él se mantuvo firme

Se miraron a los ojos, serios y en silencio, cinco metros de distancia los separaban

Junsu miró las cicatrices de su piel, secuelas de la violencia que acompaña siempre a las cárceles, la mirada de Yoochun era serena pero adusta, había cambiado en todos esos años, pero los ojos eran los mismos, limpios, cristalinos, podía verse reflejado en ellos. Lo notaba cansado y ojeroso, pero para él seguía siendo guapo

—Bienvenido —expresó con tranquilidad, pese a sus ardientes deseos por besarlo

—Gracias por estar aquí —respondió con calma, aunque se moría por estrecharlo entre sus brazos

—Siempre lo estaré, siempre a tu lado

Ahí, en medio de la nada, donde solo existían ellos dos, compartiendo una pacífica mirada, llena de vehemente amor, no necesitaban nada más que aquel anhelado y precioso momento.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado. Hubo quienes me preguntaron si continuaría mis fics debido a cierta situación con Yoochun y la respuesta es un enorme Sí, eso no tiene por qué cambiar :) creo que los fanfics son la forma en que podemos imaginar diferentes vidas para nuestros chicos, es un ejercicio interesante para poder desarrollar nuestra imaginación y no lo abandonaría nunca salvo por causas de fuerza mayor, como mi salud o algo parecido, así que no se preocupen**

**Respecto a este fic, solo sentí que debía escribir algo donde pudiera reflejar que las personas podemos cometer errores, por diferentes motivos y que estos muchas veces aunque tienen terribles consecuencias, son también una oportunidad de reflexionar y de volvernos mejores personas, siempre que aprendamos de ellos, es lo que quiero para Yoochun, no tengo ningún derecho de juzgarle, tampoco creo que él necesite compasión, solo simplemente apoyo, es la mejor manera de levantarte cuando has caído. Espero sus comentarios**


End file.
